


Be Okay

by johnkunyong



Series: Actions and their Consequences [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Sequel, this is sort of a sequel to Like This so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkunyong/pseuds/johnkunyong
Summary: Kun loves him. They're going to be okay.





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the love on part 1!! here's part 2 with equal angst :)))

“Johnny knows.”

Two words, and Ten is out the door. He needs to find Taeyong. He knows Taeyong; knows that he’s punishing himself for his indiscretion. 

And because he knows Taeyong, he knows just where to find him. He’s at the park not too far from their office. It’s the park where they would take the lunch break and where they eventually came to terms with their feelings for one another. Ten finds Taeyong sitting on a bench, head bowed. He raises his hand, hoping to comfort his lover, but he hesitates. What if Johnny is watching? The knowledge that Johnny is aware of their relationship has him on edge.

They sit in silence for hours. Ten knows the right thing to do would be to take Taeyong home and take care of him: feed him, maybe run him a bath. But he knows he can’t because Kun’s coming back tonight. His boyfriend’s been out of town for work, but he’s coming home early with a “surprise.” Ten moves to stand up, but Taeyong grabs hold of his sleeve. 

“Ten, wait. Johnny said we have to tell Kun, or he’s going to do it himself.”

Ten pales. “Why do we have to tell Kun anything? I can just break up with him, and you and I can be together.”

“Tennie, they’re best friends. If we don’t tell him, Johnny definitely will. Johnny’s already said he wants a divorce. Don’t you think Kun’s going to want to know why?”

“We can run away together, like we always planned. Just you and me. Start a new life together,” Ten is frantic now.

Taeyong shakes his head, “What about work, Ten? I can’t leave my job and neither can you.”

“You’re extremely qualified, Tae! You can get hired somewhere else; somewhere we can be together. I can maybe start teaching dance like I’ve always wanted to!”

“We can’t just run away, Ten. Their families are our families, too. Hell, I’ve even taken his last name. I’ve been with Johnny for so long that I can’t just disappear.”

Taeyong’s right. Their lives are so intertwined, it would be impossible to disappear without a trace and start afresh. With a heavy sigh, Ten sits back down, trying to think of a solution that will inflict minimal harm.

“Besides…”

Ten looks up at Taeyong. 

“I’m not sure I want a divorce. I don’t want John to think that I gave up on us so easily. I want to fight for him.”

Ten keeps his face neutral. He had worried about this. “There’s nothing left to fight for, Taeyong! You fell out of love! You were bored! You had an affair! With his best friend’s boyfriend!”

“Yes, I did. And now I have never regretted anything more. I would go back and stop this from ever happening. I would go back and stop _us_ from happening.”

“I thought you loved me, Taeyong,” he whispers. 

“I thought I did, too, Ten.”

~

Kun lets himself into his and Ten’s shared apartment. It’s quiet, and that strikes Kun as quite odd. He knows Ten is usually home around this time, which means there should be lively music playing as his boyfriend sways his hips while attempting to cook dinner. But it’s too quiet. He sees Ten’s shoes and coat are missing, and figures he’s probably at the store.

He’s excited. A week away from Ten has made him realize a lot of things: mainly how lonely he feels without his boyfriend by his side. He figures it may be time for the next step in their relationship, and today’s the best day to take that leap. He makes his way to the dresser in their bedroom and digs around in his sock drawer. He has never been more grateful that Ten has stubbornly never taken an interest in doing laundry. If he had ever decided to arrange Kun’s socks, he would have found the small velvet box. He opens it to admire the ring. It’s not a diamond - Ten liked to go against the grain. The amethyst shines in the light of their bedroom. He practices what he’s going to say and how he’s going to say it. He thinks he’s got it down when he hears the front door slam.

Ten walks in, and Kun greets him with a warm smile. 

~

Oh, how the guilt is eating him alive. He half-heartedly returns Kun’s hug and kiss before asking him to take a seat. He thought he’d have Taeyong by his side for this, but Taeyong’s gone home to a husband he thinks he still loves, and he’s alone. He’ll be okay, though. Kun loves him. He won’t be left alone.

Ten takes a deep breath, and just as he’s about to tell Kun, about to confess his sins to the one man who loves him unconditionally, he feels a lump form in his throat. With a choked gasp, Ten excuses himself and runs to their bedroom. He needs a minute. He needs to convince himself that it’s going to be okay. Kun loves him. It’s going to be okay.

Kun’s started dinner by the time he’s come out. What did he do to deserve such a loving boyfriend? Back home after a week of gruelling work, and already cooking for Ten who seems to be losing his mind. He beckons him to the kitchen, tapping the counter with a smile on his face and in his eyes. He knows that’s Ten’s favorite place to sit and “help” in the kitchen. He knows so much about Ten, and loves him in spite of it, and it kills Ten to know that he almost threw it away for unrequited love.

~

Kun can tell that there’s something bothering Ten. He doesn’t want to pry; Ten will tell him when he’s ready. He could ask Johnny if anything had happened during the week he was gone, but his best friend had sounded stilted on the phone. Probably marital problems. Kun doesn’t want to add another burden. On the other hand, he can’t wait for the long nights where he and Johnny would discuss their _husbands_ and their antics. He really hopes Ten will say yes.

~

“I’ve been sleeping with Taeyong.”

Kun drops the plate he was drying. Ten’s mother gifted them that dinner set when they had moved in together, fresh on the heels of new love.

“How long?”

“A few months. I thought we were in love.”

With a nod and a hum, Kun takes off his gloves, unties his apron, and walks out of the kitchen. Ten follows behind, stunned by his boyfriend’s response, or lack thereof.

“I’m sorry that it’s come to this. Did I do something wrong?”

Ten is startled by that. He had expected tears. He had expected anger. He had expected anything but this quiet acceptance. “No, you didn’t do anything. I was stupid. I thought there was something between me and Taeyong. I am so sorry, Kun. But I know you love me, and we’re going to be okay.”

Kun’s head snaps up at that, and Ten recoils when he sees his stormy expression. “Yes, I do love you. And I think that may have been our downfall. I love you, but do you love me?”

Ten doesn’t answer.

“Ask me what I’ve got in my pocket, Ten.”

Nothing.

“Ask me.”

Ten can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> there may or may not be more to this story that will be posted as time goes on :))))) only drafts will know :)))))))))
> 
> leave kudos/comments and maybe come talk to me on twitter!! @johnkunyong
> 
> thanks :)


End file.
